But You Didn't
by bangtanxo
Summary: Remake story of Merrill Glass's poem "But You Didn't" SEVENTEEN FF, MINGYU X WONWOO, YAOI/BL, DLDR! "There are so many things I wanted to tell you when you returned from Germany... but you didn't."


A remake of Merrill Glass's poem "But You Didn't"

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Angst | Romance

Words: 2,038

Warn: Yaoi/Boys Love | Typo bertebaran

©bangtanxo

.

 _ **Remember the time I spilled coffee all over your favorite hoodie?**_  
 _Apakah kau ingat saat aku menumpahkan kopi di hoodie favoritmu?_

 _FLASHBACK ON_

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang- ia bosan. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi ia tidak ada kelas untuk hari ini. Mungkin orang-orang akan senang saat hari libur tiba, tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo kali ini, ia malah merasa sangat bosan. Ia sudah menghubungi teman-temannya tetapi mereka terdengar sangat sibuk. Seungkwan dengan pacar bulenya Hansol, Joshua yang menetap di gereja, dan Woozi yang sedang berpergian dengan pacar barunya Hansol. Tunggu,

Apa Wonwoo tidak punya pacar?

Tentu saja ia punya- tetapi pacarnya itu sedari pagi belum membalas pesannya. Jangan tanya betapa rindunya ia terhadap pacar tampannya itu.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, saat tiba-tiba benda persegi panjang berwarna putih miliknya itu bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From: Mingyu_

 _Hyung, maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu, aku baru saja selesai lari pagi. Ingin bertemu? Aku sedang berada di cafe langganan kita._

Membaca pesan itu, Wonwoo tersenyum dan dengan cepat membalas pesan dari pacarnya tersebut.

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Ya, tunggu aku disana!_

 **...**

"Mingyu-ya~" ucap Wonwoo saat ia tiba di kafe langganan mereka- Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum padanya dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk didepannya. "Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari menarik kursi dan mendudukan bokongnya diatas sana.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini haha." Mingyu tertawa kecil. Wonwoo tersenyum. "Baiklah. Omong-omong, apa kau sudah memesan minuman?" Tanya Wonwoo saat Mingyu selesai tertawa. "Belum. Aku menunggumu datang terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang pesan. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu sembari berdiri. "Yang sama sepertimu saja." Wonwoo mengangguk dan berjalan ke _counter_ kafe tersebut. "2 _Caramel Macchiato_ ," pesannya.

Ia menunggu lalu membayar. Dibawanya 2 gelas kopi yang dipesannya dan berjalan kearah mejanya dan Mingyu. "Mingyu ini- ah!" Wonwoo yang berjalan agak tergesa menyandung kakinya sendiri. Alhasil, kopi yang dibawanya tumpah mengenai baju Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kaget, "M-Mingyu, maafkan aku, aku tidak-"

 _ **I thought you'd yell at me,**_  
 _Aku kira kau akan berteriak kepadaku,_

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Ini bisa dicuci, kok." Mingyu tersenyum tulus. Ia segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap tangan Wonwoo yang terkena kopi, "Tapi Mingyu, _hoodie_ favoritmu-"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang cuci tanganmu yang lengket."

 _ **But you didn't.**_  
 _Tetapi kau tidak._

 _._

 _ **Remember that day you was doing your report and I kept distrubing you?**_  
 _Apakah kau ingat saat kau sedang mengerjakan laporanmu dan aku yang selalu menganggumu?_

"Mingyu-ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Wonwoo saat ia memasuki apartemen Mingyu. Karena iseng, ia mengunjungi Mingyu di apartemenya. Yang merasa terpanggil menjawab dengan masih tetap fokus pada layar tipis di depannya sembari mengetik, "Sedang membuat laporan."

"Baiklah," Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia kesini untuk melakukan hal apa saja dengan Mingyu, tetapi ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Wonwoo menghela nafas kecil dan mendudukan bokongnya di sofa cokelat milik Mingyu. "Aigoo~ Bosannya." Ucap Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudian melirik Mingyu- yang di lirik tetap saja fokus pada laptop dihadapannya. Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya, ternyata ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah kode darinya untuk Mingyu. Tetapi Mingyu tidak peka.

30 menit berlalu dan Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan. Sedari tadi ia hanya berguling-guling di sofa tidak jelas. Ia lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Mingyu, memeluk tubuh agak kekar pacarnya itu dari belakang. Lalu mengecup pipi _tan_ -nya itu. "Apa kau tidak lelah Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafas berat, "Sebenarnya aku lelah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lusa laporan ini sudah harus dikumpulkan." Ucapnya dengan masih mengetik laptopnya.

"Huh, padahal aku kesini ingin berpelukan denganmu..." Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, "Maaf tapi lain kali saja hyung. Aku sedang sibuk." Lalu kembali lagi dengan laptopnya. Wonwoo yang iseng, melakukan segala sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan dengan wajah Mingyu. Menusuk-nusuk pipinya, menciumnya, mencubitnya, lalu menarik-nariknya.

Mingyu menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari 10 menit Wonwoo melakukan itu padanya dan ia merasa risih. "Hyung bisakah kau berhenti?" Tanya Mingyu agak dingin. Wonwoo yang menyadari nada bicara Mingyu dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada sang pacar. "Maafkan aku." Wonwoo menunduk sedih.

 _ **I thought you'd push me out of your apartment,**_  
 _Aku kira kau akan mengusirku dari apartemenmu,_

Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh kurus pujaan hatinya. "Maafkan aku. Ayo, kau ingin berpelukan, 'kan?" Ucap Mingyu sembari membawa tubuh dipelukannya itu ke kamar.

 _ **But you didn't.**_  
 _Tetapi kau tidak._

.

 _ **Remember the day I borrowed your new phone and dropped it in the pool?**_  
 _Apakah kau ingat saat aku meminjam ponsel barumu dan menjatuhkannya ke kolam berenang?_

"Hyung, kemarilah." Ucap Mingyu sembari menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menghampirinya. "Eum? Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo saat ia sudah berada di samping Mingyu. "Lihat, aku membeli ponsel baru." Mingyu tersenyum. "Wah, model baru, ya?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari menatap ponsel baru Mingyu dengan berbinar. Mingyu mengganguk, "Ya, aku menghabiskan setengah dari tabunganku untuk ini." Ia tersenyum puas. Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu, "Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

"Tentu saja," ia memberikan ponsel barunya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka ponsel tersebut dan melihat-lihat isinya, "Apa kau sudah mem- _backup_ foto-foto dari ponselmu yang lama?" Tanya Wonwoo masih mengutak-atik ponsel digenggamannya. "Sudah, kok." Jawabnya. Wonwoo langsung membuka galeri ponsel tersebut. Mingyu asik memakan kue kering dipangkuannya. Oh ya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Wonwoo. Katanya sih, mencari udara segar.

"Apa ini? Ya, Kim Mingyu!" Ucap Wonwoo agak keras saat melihat sebuah foto di galeri ponsel tersebut. "Apa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung. "Kapan kau mengambil gambar ini?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari menghadapkan layar ponser di tangannya kepada Mingyu. Itu adalah foto Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan rambut yang berantakan dan baju yang hampir terbuka. Menyadari itu adalah sebuah foto penting, Mingyu mencoba mengambil ponselnya kembali. "Ya, kembalikan hyung!" Seru Mingyu sembari menahan tawa.

"Sini kalau bisa!" Wonwoo berdiri dan segera berlari dari sana. Mingyu berdiri dan mengejar Wonwoo diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan 'kembalikan hyung'. Wonwoo berlari ke dekat kolam renang miliknya dan merentangkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel Mingyu ke kolam renang, bersiap untuk menjatuhkannya. Wonwoo tersenyum jahil. "YA HYUNG! HAJIMA!" Seru Mingyu sambil mendekati Wonwoo. "Ambil kalau kau bisa." Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan gesit, Mingyu mencoba mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Mingyu, dengan tidak sengaja melepaskan genggamannya pada ponsel tersebut sehingga ponsel baru Mingyu jatuh ke dalam kolam renang miliknya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap ponsel tersebut. Tanpa diduga, Mingyu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dan mengambil ponselnya. "M-Mingyu-ya!" Lalu ia membantu Mingyu naik ke daratan. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bersalah, sekaligus khawatir. "Apa kau kedinginan? Maafkan aku, jeongmal." Raut majah Wonwoo berubah sedih dan bersalah.

 _ **I thought you'd get mad at me,**_  
 _Aku kira kau akan marah kepadaku,_

Mingyu segera mengangkat dagu Wonwoo agar bisa melihat wajah orang yang mengisi hatinya itu. "Hey, ponselku tidak rusak. Lihat?" Ucap Mingyu sembari memperlihatkan ponselnya yang masih bisa menyala. Ia tersenyum.

 _ **But you didn't.**_  
 _Tetapi kau tidak._

.

 _ **Remember that day I asked you out but I'm completely forgot about it?**_  
 _Apakah kau ingat saat aku mengajakmu keluar tetapi aku lupa akan hal itu?_

Wonwoo berguling diatas tempat tidurnya, ia tidak tahu harus apa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang. Mingyu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Mingyu.

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Oi gyu, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku bosan~_

Tidak lama, ponselnya bergetar.

 _From: Mingyu_

 _Ayo hyung. Dimana?_

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar lalu mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Mingyu.

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Bagaimana kalau taman di dekat kafe?_

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sepertinya itu tempat yang bagus. Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

 _From: Mingyu_

 _Oke. Jam?_

Wonwoo berpikir lagi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diatas pintu kamarnya. ' _Jam 7 saja mungkin? Jadi aku bisa bermalas-malasan dahulu.'_ Pikirnya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan mengetikan pesan balasan kepada Mingyu.

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Jam 7 saja Mingyu-ya._

Ponselnya lalu bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _From: Mingyu_

 _Okay. See you there, hyung._

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat pesan Mingyu. Ia melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur yang sedang ia duduki. Lalu ia menidurkan tubuh kurusnya disana. _'Hah~ Ini baru jam 4, jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan.'_ Ia menyampingkan badannya lalu mengambil sebuah benda di nakas miliknya. Sebuah _headset._

Ia lalu menyambungkan _headset_ itu pada ponselnya. Meletakkan kedua _earplug_ berwarna putih itu di telinganya, tak lupa memutar lagu kesukaannya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo akhirnya tertidur. Karena terlalu pulas, ia tertidur hingga jam 8.

 _Dilain tempat..._

Mingyu menggosokkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. Kalau tahu malam ini akan turun salju, dia akan membawa mantel cokelatnya. Ini sudah jam 7 lewat, tapi pacar manisnya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia menggosokkan tangannya lagi. _'Disini dingin sekali.'_ Pikirnya.

Karena lelah berdiri, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Setelah mendudukkan bokongnya disana, Mingyu menatap sekitarnya. Kosong. Tidak ada orang satupun. Ia menghela nafasnya, tampak uap putih di depan bibir tipisnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Wonwoo beberapa kali, tetapi tidak terjawab.

 _Ternyata ponsel Wonwoo kehabisan baterai._

Detik, menit, bahkan jam, berlalu begitu saja dengan Mingyu yang masih setia menunggu pujaan hatinya dengan segelas kopi yang telah mendingin. Ia melihat sekitar, "Apa aku pulang saja?" Gumamnya.

 _Di rumah Wonwoo.._

Wonwoo berguling dalam tidurnya. Lalu secara tidak sadar ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas tempat tidur miliknya. "Aduh..." gumamnya saat tubuh kurusnya itu menghantam lantai kayu kamar tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Jam berapa sekarang..." ia menoleh kearah jam dinding di kamarnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA! MINGYU!" Ia langsung berdiri, mengambil mantelnya cepat lalu berlari keluar rumah, menuju tempat yang sudah ia janjikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Siapa peduli rambutnya yang berantakan dan ia yang hanya memakai sendal jepit. Masa bodoh, yang di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Mingyu seorang.

Saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, _onyx_ hitam milik Wonwoo langsung menangkap sesosok pria tinggi yang sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya bersamaan di salah satu bangku taman. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir, dengan segera ia menghampiri pria itu. "MINGYU! MINGYU-YA!" Serunya.

Yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Ya hyung, dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu disini lebih dari 1 jam-"

Perkataan Mingyu terpotong dengan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Bahkan sekarang ia mendengar isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir orang yang memeluknya. "Kenapa menangis?" Mingyu mencoba mengangkat kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo tetap tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya, ia justru memendam wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada bidang milik Mingyu. "Maafkan aku Mingyu... hiks maafkan aku..."

 _ **I thought you'd hate me,**_  
 _Aku kira kau akan membenciku,_

Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Gwaenchana_ hyung, setidaknya aku tidak mati kedinginan, hahaha." Mingyu malah tertawa. Wonwoo mendongak dan ikut tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang tertawa.

 _ **But you didn't.**_  
 _Tetapi kau tidak._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

 _ **There were plenty of things you did to put up with me,**_  
 _Ada banyak hal yang kau lakukan untuk menyamakan dengan diriku,_

Wonwoo berjalan dengan guntai dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan melewati dinding kamarnya, dimana disana terdapat banyak sekali fotonya dengan Mingyu yang sudah kusam.

 _ **To keep me happy,**_  
 _Untuk menjagaku tetap bahagia,_

Ia mengusap foto itu seakan-akan ia sedang benar-benar mengusap pipi Mingyu.

 _ **To love me,**_  
 _Untuk mencintaiku,_

Wonwoo tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari setitik kristal bening lolos dari manik hitam lekat miliknya.

 _ **And,**_  
 _Dan,_

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat percakapannya dengan Mingyu dulu.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

"Hyung," panggil Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya kepada Mingyu. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melanjutkan pendidikanku... di Jerman?"

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak, apa itu artinya Mingyu akan meninggalkannya? Sendirian? Ia tidak mau!

"Itu jauh sekali Gyu, bagaimana kalau disini saja-"

"Tidak bisa hyung. Aku dapat beasiswa disana. Ini kesempatan emas, hyung. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya." potong Mingyu. Menyadari ini adalah kepentingan masa depan Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum lirih lalu memeluk Mingyu erat. "Sampai kapan?" Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengelus surai hitam milik Wonwoo lembut. "2 tahun kedepan hyung. Aku berjanji akan kembali." Lalu Mingyu tersenyum tulus padanya.

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

 _ **There are so many things I wanted to tell**_  
 _ **you when you returned from Germany...**_  
 _Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu saat kau kembali dari Jerman..._

Wonwoo merasakan matanya mulai memanas dan dadanya mulai sesak. Ia terperosot duduk lalu memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Ia mulai terisak sendiri, dengan tidak ada Mingyu yang selalu menenangkannya, menciumnya, dan memeluknya disisinya.

 _ **But you didn't.**_  
 _Tetapi kau tidak kembali._

.

 _a/n: h-halo? .-._

 _aku author newbie disiniii . jdi maafkan kalo banyak typo, bahasa yg ga nyambung, dsb/? Maaf juga kalo kurang nge-feel, RnR please? :3 mau kritik or saran juga boleh~_

 _Kamsahamnidaaa~ *^.^*_


End file.
